The Getaway
by DeniseV
Summary: It's decided that Ezra needs to get away in order to find the peace and quiet to allow his hand to heal. There is disagreement among The Seven about exactly what that means.


"You hidin' out?"

"That is an interesting conclusion at which to arrive as Ah stand here groomin' mah horse in a location where Ah have been found any numbah of times."

"Hey, Chaucer," Vin Tanner greeted as he gave the gambler's horse half of an apple; the other half had already been ravenously enjoyed by Peso. The tracker sat on a nearby bale of straw and said, "Ya groomed him after yer breakfast this mornin'."

Ezra Standish continued to stroke the coat of his handsome steed. He wasn't in much of a mood for conversation. Leave it to the observant Texan to notice he was missing from his regular haunts on a typical day off for the poker player.

"Did it occur to you that Ah may have been disrupted from mah tasks associated with keepin' this beautiful animal healthy and content?

"Seems ta me over an hour this mornin' after a good rub down yesterday … some might consider that a little obsessive, Ezra."

The southerner looked up at his friend's use of 'obsessive'. He was happy to see Vin use the expanded vocabulary he had learned over the few years that they'd now known one another. Of course, those years also allowed the former bounty hunter to understand the former con man better, better than Ezra Standish, at least the old Ezra Standish, should have allowed. But that rooster had already flown the coop as Buck Wilmington might say, and not just in relation to Ezra's relationship to the man who currently shared space with him at the livery.

"Well, Ah am not avoidin' anyone, and Ah am only making up for neglecting Chaucer's needs while mah hand was injured."

Vin watched as Ezra groomed his horse … one handed. Like everything else Ezra did in life, the way he took care of his horse had an elegance that would never be attributed similarly to any other man. He was normally a two-fisted artist with the brushes. Today, one-handed and keeping his still not healed left hand close to his body, he appeared awkward, clumsy even.

"You know J.D.'s been takin' care of him." Vin knew precisely what to say next to get nearer the truth. "Ain't he been doin' a good job?"

Ezra raised his head once more to look Vin in the eye. The tracker saw a hint of guilt in those green eyes before his friend had a chance to properly don his famous poker face. Ezra sighed and put the brush down.

"Of course J.D. is doin' a fine job. Between the care from that young man and the regular exercise he has kept up with, and the treats that he has not gone wanting for from all of the rest of you, Chaucer is, as you can tell, doin' splendidly."

"I know. So who are you hidin' from?"

"The answer to that remains the same," Ezra said as he took a seat beside his friend.

"Ain't seen ya with Inez … "

"Ah am not avoiding Inez."

"But you and she … "

"She is avoiding me." Ezra waved his uninjured hand. "We will work it out. She is bettah off with everything remainin' as is. Ah am not the best of company these days."

"How 'bout you and Chris?"

Ezra turned to Vin and asked, "Have Ah not been clear with mah words? Ah am not avoidin' anyone. Mistah Larabee and Ah are fine." The two looked at each other, neither able to hide their slight smirks. Ezra added, "We are fine for us."

"What about Nate?"

"Good lord. Our healer and Ah are fine."

"Did he ever apologize for all that happened b'fore your last headache?"

Ezra had heard, via an overheard conversation in the mercantile between two citizens of Four Corners far removed from the events of that day, that Nathan had been suspicious, even unkind about Ezra's whereabouts and was not shy about placing the blame for Chris' wound that day on the card sharp's absence. And no, Ezra had not gotten an apology. In Nathan's world, since he hadn't spoken unkindly to the southerner directly, he didn't likely feel an apology was owed.

"No."

"Does he know 'bout your hand?"

"Yes. Mistah Jackson has assured me that it is entirely mah own fault that mah hand has been slow to heal. It seems that mah ability to protect the citizens in our dusty burg in both a right-handed and a left-handed mannah is what has contributed to the continued weakness and numbness."

"Maybe you need to leave town fer a while, go somewhere to relax."

"Indeed. One wonders what might have happened had Ah not awoken from mah healin' rest during yesterday's failed attempt to rob the bank."

Vin knew exactly what would have happened: Nathan would have been gunned down. Ezra saved the healer's life, shooting with his right hand. One of the gang saw where the bullet came from that felled the man who was shooting at Nathan, and in order to save his own life, the gambler chose the faster and deadly precise route of drawing his other weapon, left-handed. With all the activity going on below his bedroom window, Ezra felt the only recourse was to keep both weapons at the ready. His hand had been paying the price ever since.

"Nate's gettin' more 'n' more annoyed at us coverin' his back. It's a strange way o' thinkin'. But I can tell ya this, he cares 'bout ya. He wants ya healed, sometimes I think more than you do."

"That is highly unlikely," Ezra said. The gambler sighed and said, "Ah do not wish ill on any one of us, but Ah have been wonderin' of late if it should not be someone else's turn." Ezra put both hands to his face, but dropped them down fast as he felt the all-too-familiar twinge of pain in his hand. He rested it on his lap. His breathing became agitated, his demeanor angry. Vin recognized the impending explosion just before his friend took his weak and hurting hand and aimed a hard backhand at the post beside him. The quick reflexes of the former buffalo hunter saved the former con man from causing himself serious harm.

"Let go," Ezra demanded in a threatening tone.

"No."

"Ah insist that you unhand me."

"No." The two stared at one another, Vin's expression determined, Ezra's no less so, but his face showed so much more: anger, embarrassment, self-pity … self-loathing. Vin smiled sadly and said, "You need ta get away, take it easy, rest yer hand like Nate wants ya to. He still says yer hand should be like new."

"Playin' cards relaxes me, and Ah cannot do that."

"No, ya can't use that hand at all," Vin agreed. "And it ain't in ya not ta help if yer around ta help. Nathan says ya need two weeks."

"Yes."

Vin smiled. "We'll think o' somethin'."

" _We_ will?"

"Sher. Someone's gotta watch ya when yer doin' nothin'," Vin said with a wry smile.

"Wonderful."

* * *

"No," Nathan said, followed immediately by Chris.

"Why not?" Vin asked, perturbed that the plan he and Ezra had come up with was shot down so quickly.

"Because you two always get into trouble," Buck offered as he and J.D. joined their friends for an afternoon meal.

Vin tried to explain in the hopes of sticking to their plan. Ezra had an old friend who owned a spa in Colorado Springs. With the steep discount Ezra was assured, he had agreed to pay for their trip. Between the travel time and a week of leisure, they would have been gone close to two weeks.

"We're jest gonna relax. Enjoy the mountain air, the scenery, some fancy meals. Ez is still tryin' ta talk me into some fancy spa treatments … "

"No." Again, Chris and Nathan, speaking as one.

"Hey, that's pretty good," J.D. said. The former gunslinger and current healer ignored the comment.

"Gentlemen, Ah really must protest … "

"Ezra!" Nathan interrupted. "Your hand needs gentle caring right now. Jostling of the stagecoach is not a good idea."

"But … " Ezra tried to argue, but Nathan was not finished.

"Besides the fact that it will delay your recovery, it will hurt," Nathan explained. They looked at each other for a long time. Ezra could tell that there was more Nathan wanted to say, and he was pretty sure that he knew what it was. He was grateful for the concern.

Chris looked at his two friends as he saw Ezra nod just faintly at the words from the former slave. "What happens if someone tries to rob the stage or the train?" he asked.

"Well … " Ezra tried to answer, but Buck interrupted with another question.

"Or what if some pretty lady is bein' harassed by some oafish drunk?"

"I'm goin' with him. I'll take care … "

"Vin," J.D. said, stopping the tracker from continuing. "What if some bounty hunter comes gunnin' for ya?"

"I been ex … exon … exonerated o' that crime, J.D."

"I know, but all the bounty hunters don't know." They all knew that was true. It took a long time for that knowledge to make it to every small town and sheriff's office in the west.

Ezra and Vin looked at each other. They turned to the batwing doors as Josiah Sanchez walked in. Vin looked back to Ezra, who turned to look at the long-haired Texan. A cock of one head, with a raised eyebrow, a return shake of the other head, and the two silently concluded that they would get no help from the preacher.

"It's like watchin' Chris and Vin," J.D. said.

Josiah frowned at the comment, looked at Ezra and Vin and asked, "What's goin' on?" The older man sat down in his regular seat with his friends.

"Nothin', apparently," Vin grumbled.

"Ah suppose we are staying here," Ezra said dejectedly.

Josiah looked around the table, seeing the heads nodding and expressions of relief on the faces of four of his companions.

"Were you planning on going somewhere?"

"Yep. Tryin' ta get Ez away from here so he doesn't feel obliged ta lend a hand while, well, while his hand is healin'. They all think we shouldn't go."

Josiah turned to Chris, Nathan, Buck and J.D. "That sounds like a good idea to me," the big man said.

"They want to go to Colorado Springs, Josiah," Nathan explained.

The preacher looked to the two angry men. "That's not a good idea." Ezra rolled his eyes, Vin slouched further in his seat. The seven men sat quietly as two of them stewed in their anger and disappointment. Finally, Ezra stood from his chair. He adjusted his vest, then his cuffs – using both hands, which elicited a scowl from the healer. And then he turned to the table.

"Mistah Tanner, Ah shall be packed and ready to depart as planned. If you still wish to accompany me, Ah would still appreciate the pleasure of your company." He looked to the rest of the men. "Gentlemen," he said, and then headed for the staircase that would take him to his room.

Vin glared at his friends, but J.D. spoke before Vin had his chance.

"Did you already get tickets for the stage for tomorrow? If you didn't … "

"No, J.D., we didn't. We weren't gonna leave for a couple o' days. But now ya got Ez all riled up."

Chris looked at his friend and said softly, "I think you know that this isn't the right thing to do. He's already not healing right. There's just too much that can go wrong on a long trip far from friends to help. None of us are trying to rile him up. Nathan has said that he will heal, but that it will take him not doing the stuff that he has been doing."

"Pretty sure that means not fiddlin' with his fancy clothes," Buck said.

Vin sat there and shook his head, his mouth tight as he tried to come up with any argument to counter what Chris said. He didn't have one, but that didn't mean he was going to let these men off the hook.

"Yer all quick ta say what he can't do. Any of ya got any ideas 'bout what he can? 'Cause I'll tell ya this: he is goin' somewhere day after tomorrow. And I'm goin' with him. And if we don't figure it out, I ain't stoppin' 'im from doin' what he wants. I'd jest as soon sit back and watch you fellas fight that fight." Vin stood and headed up the stairs.

"You think he's gonna tell Ezra what we talked about?" J.D. asked.

"You can bet on it," Buck said.

"Then we gotta come up with something," the young easterner said.

"I got an idea, but I ain't too sure anyone's gonna like it," Josiah offered.

* * *

Ezra stared at Chris and the rest of his compatriots as though each one of them had grown two heads. That is to say, all of them appeared this way save Vin, who stood to the side hiding his smile behind the beer mug he kept hovering conveniently at his mouth. The logic of the suggestion was there, and there would be no question that he would accept this option rather than remain in Four Corners. But there would be a price to pay by these men for ruining Ezra's plans, Vin was sure of that.

"Really. That is what you are suggesting Mistah Tanner and Ah do, rather than enjoy a week at a spa in Colorado Springs?"

"There's some sense to it, Ezra. You hardly need to use any reins on that horse o' yours, so you'll get out there with no trouble."

"Yes, Buck, Chaucer will assure a safe journey."

"And it's good weather to get out there." All of his fellow lawmen stared at J.D. after the comment. "What?"

"It is true, it is a beautiful, sunny winter's day. Of course, there is no likelihood of a sudden winter storm to come along and force us snowbound," Ezra said dryly.

"There was no guarantee that wouldn't have happened to you in Colorado Springs," Josiah countered.

"Indeed. There is, however, a distinct difference between being snowbound at a spa resort in the mountains of Colorado Springs and Mistah Larabee's cabin. Would you agree?"

"You got yourself a point there, Ezra," the preacher agreed.

"You ain't helping, Josiah," Nathan said. "Ezra, I know this ain't what you want, but it's the best we can do."

"And what a pity that is. Well, gentlemen, Ah agree to this change in plans, with certain terms." Vin snorted as he leaned up against the column nearest their regular table.

"Terms?" Chris asked.

"Yes. They are few, but they are non-negotiable."

"Ezra, there don't need to be terms if you could just keep yourself from using your hand, wear the sling," the aggravated healer said.

"That is indeed not one of the terms. The terms are that Vin and Ah, once mah hand is healed, will still take our sojourn to Colorado Springs at some point in the future. With our helpful part-time help from the good citizens of Four Corners, the two of us gone would not leave the town at a disadvantage."

"Done," Chris said.

"Done?" Buck queried. "What if one of us wants to go?"

"You should, some other time. Ah can assure you that the facility is quite something. And quite expensive."

"Then how can you afford it?"

"Because, Mistah Wilmington, a friend from … back east owns the resort and is offering a significant discount." Ezra knew they had covered that point the other day. Of course, events in the town Lothario's life could put all but one thing out of mind right quick.

"But … " Buck tried to go on, but Chris cut him off.

"Like Ezra said, you can do whatever you want when it's your turn to get out of town. Ez, what are the other terms?"

"There is just one. We leave the day after tomorrow rather than tomorrow."

Chris looked at his southern friend carefully, trying to figure out what Ezra's angle was on this one. He couldn't figure one, but that didn't mean the frustrating man couldn't find something to do between today and two days hence that would make Nathan mad at all six of them. But it didn't matter, on the face of it, it didn't seem an unreasonable request.

"All right."

"All right?" Nathan demanded. "What … "

"Mistah Jackson, if it makes you feel any bettah, you may follow me around for the next forty-two hours or so."

"No, I ain't gonna do that. But it would make me feel better, and it would do you lots of good, if you would wear your damned sling."

"Ah will agree to wear the sling during the ride out and whenevah Ah am on Chaucer."

"Good," Nathan said, following by a frown, and then, "what would you need to be on Chaucer for?"

"Well, as J.D. noted, the weather has been quite lovely. Vin and Ah might be inclined to enjoy a scenic ride. It is spectacular country, after all."

The healer looked to their leader. "I ain't agreein' to that."

Vin looked to Ezra and shook his head. "He's kiddin' ya, Nate. We ain't doin' that." Buck laughed and shook his head, sending a wry grin to the former, though still accomplished, con man.

Ezra cocked his head. "It was worth it for the reaction," he said, winking to the ladies' man. "Ah must excuse mahself to make preparations."

"Preparations?" Josiah asked.

"Yes. Vin and Ah will be gone for a week. We will require supplies."

* * *

"Do you really need a pack horse for your time at Chris'?"

"It's a week, J.D. Need food, Ezra's got ta bring his … stuff," Vin noted as he sat in his saddle on Peso.

"Don't know, fellas. This horse ain't carryin' hardly enough to make her necessary. Hell, half o' these sacks and saddlebags are empty," Buck said as he examined the load.

"Indeed, Mistah Wilmington. We have some stops to make as we venture out of town." Ezra smiled at Buck and J.D. and then turned to look at his other fellow lawmen. "Mistah Larabee, gentlemen, we will see you in about a week's time."

"I'll come out later in the week and see how your hand is doin'."

"Very well, Nathan. We will plan a proper meal for you," Ezra said.

"I can eat before I come out."

"Nonsense. It would be our pleasure to provide you a good meal, a tasty dessert and a fine libation for your trouble."

Nathan's scowl changed quickly to a satisfied grin. "That would be nice."

"Good day, gentlemen," the gambler said and he directed his horse heading south, even though he would need to go north to get to Chris' cabin.

"Ezra!" Inez Rocios ran out of the saloon, carrying several bundles, followed by Tommy, who carried several more.

"Ah told you we would come back around, mah dear." Ezra and Vin both dismounted. Vin and Tommy started packing the packages into the proper sacks.

"I know," the pretty Mexican woman said. "Tommy, remember, the crock needs to be properly packed to not spill."

"I know, Miss Rocios," the skinny young man and the saloon manager's helper said. He worked with Vin to find the proper spot on Gilda's back.

"I will miss you," Inez said. "I feel … I wish … I wanted … "

Ezra took her hands in his and brought them both up to his lips, the sling holding his left hand falling loose. He kissed first one hand, then the next and said, "We will talk when Ah return." She blinked her big, brown eyes and looked away. Ezra took his hand and drew her chin back, encouraging Inez to look at him. "We are fine," he said, his eyes showing his love. Then he leaned down and kissed her. A gentle, nearly chaste kiss at first, one that deepened and lasted far longer than either one of them ever wanted to present to the citizens of Four Corners. Fortunately, it was only their friends present. They broke off the kiss, Ezra smiling happily, Inez somewhat dazed and an embarrassed, pleased-for-herself smile spread across her pretty face in no time. "Adios, mi amor," the southerner said, leaning down to steal one more kiss. They separated once more.

"Enviaré más finales de esta semana," she said, knowing that Ezra, Vin and Josiah would understand. So would Chris, at least a little.

"Muchas gracias," Ezra said to his lady. He turned to Vin. "Shall we move on to the Pike's grocery, Missus Potter's and the restaurant?"

"Yep." The other five members of the seven watched two of their member make stops in various places in town, coming out of the different buildings loaded down with packages.

"You think they got all the ladies in town to make them food for the week?" Buck asked.

"I think they got all kinds o' good stuff," Nathan said. "Figures," the healer added.

"Now Nathan, don't be hard on them. Remember, they were hoping to have some fancy dinners at that spa in Colorado Springs. Least they should be allowed is to eat decent while they're out there," Josiah said.

"I know you're right, Josiah."

"Based on my Spanish, it sounds like Inez is sending out more food to them later in the week," Chris said. "Think I'll help deliver that."

Inez came out to the boardwalk with a tray of cups, a pot of coffee and milk and sugar. "You will not have to. Tommy is already set to do this for Ezra and Vin. He will bring a new pack horse and bring Gilda back with him."

"What all goodies did you and the town prepare for them?" J.D. asked.

"Oh, it is about four days of food, though Vin will have to hunt for some meat for a couple of the meals. But the restaurant has prepared some fried chicken and a meat pie and some fresh vegetables that they can cook up. Mrs. Potter had pastries, lots of pastries. Fresh eggs. Apples and peppermints for the horses. Nettie and Casey will be bringing more pie and pastry for later in the week. The Pikes are providing some fresh fruit and some preserves."

"And you?"

"Supper for tonight. Breakfast for tomorrow. And Ezra has a good stock of bourbon, whiskey and cognac. Some wine."

"And what else has he packed onto that horse?" Chris asked with a knowing grin. Chris thought that was a lot of liquor for one week.

"Things for his bath. Some special oats for the horses. A few other things."

"Like?" Chris encouraged.

"No. The rest I will leave for Ezra to explain."

Chris's face grew pale. "Oh, hell. I knew it was a bad idea to let those two out o' my sight."

* * *

"This is nice."

"I'm not complaining."

"It was very nice of Ezra to leave you all of these things."

"Said he was 'gifting' me everything, that they were 'procured for the week', that he didn't need them."

"Nice dishes and glasses, these beautiful sheets," Mary Travis said as she petted the sheet that lay across Chris Larabee's stomach.

"Soft," Chris said as he pulled Mary over on top of him, gave her a kiss and said, "but not as soft as you." He wrapped his arms around the beautiful woman, tracing her fine figure with his hands, moving them from her back down to her waist and then taking the soft firmness of her round cheeks in his hand, pulling her up and kissing her again.

"Mmmm," she said before Chris did what he did so well and encouraged her to open her mouth, luxuriating in the lazy play of their tongues as they reveled in the rare opportunity of relaxing together after sex. They rarely enjoyed the chance, with their busy schedules and Mary's son Billy around. Ezra and Vin had helped with that this day, taking the boy on an overnight fishing and camping trip on the far edges of Nettie Wells property. Billy, who lost his father at such a young age and in such a violent manner, had been adopted by all of the lawmen of Four Corners, but Chris was the man he looked to as his new father figure.

"It was nice of Vin and Ezra to take Billy," Chris said as he and Mary repositioned, laying facing one another.

Mary laughed. "Are you sure Ezra was going with Vin and Billy?"

Chris smiled. "He's been in a good mood since they finished their week here. And Nettie'll feed 'em good. His hand is feeling a lot better."

"Who would have thought that a week away could make so much difference?"

"I don't know. I think they both needed some time away. Vin gets pretty antsy in town, and he's been keeping real close to Ezra since he got hurt and then got sick."

Mary smiled. "They've grown close."

"Yep."

"It's nice. Especially when Ezra and Inez are on the outs." Mary stopped and then said, "Hm. You don't suppose … "

"No, I don't," Chris answered firmly.

"You don't even know what I was going to say."

"You were wondering if Ezra and Vin were, you know … "

"Well, no, I don't. Why don't you say it?" Chris glared at the beautiful woman in his bed, but he learned quite a while ago – as far back as that first day that they met – that the famous Larabee glare did not work with this strong and independent woman.

"You were wondering if they were finding comfort with each other. They ain't like that."

"Chris, it wouldn't matter if they were."

"I'm not so sure."

"It doesn't matter, that wasn't what I was thinking," Mary countered.

"So?" he asked as he kissed her lightly on the lips. The sun was setting, lighting Mary's long hair in shimmers of gold, no doubt the same way it was highlighting his own locks.

"I've noticed that Vin's not around a lot of the time when Ezra and Inez aren't around."

"Well, he's got patrol sometimes. He likes his quiet time. Besides, three's a crowd." Chris realized what he just said at the very moment he realized what Mary meant. He looked perplexed for a moment, then his mouth morphed into a slight grin, and then a knowing, approving smile. "Huh."

Mary hit him hard on the chest, pushed the soft, imported sheets down, positioned herself just right over top of him to bring his mind back to the here and now, and dove in for a kiss … and more.

The End.


End file.
